


A Helping Hand Goes A Long Way

by faithcas



Series: tumblr rejects [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, M/M, casturbation???, it's still straight when you're helping a bro out, mutual masturbation yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithcas/pseuds/faithcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel requires some assistance. Luckily, Dean's got experience and two very willing hands- plus the benefit of Cas's lack of boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand Goes A Long Way

"Dean!"

There’s a certain urgency in Cas’s tone that has him stumbling over himself to come to his assistance. He has a knife in hand when he shoves open the door to his room, stance tense and ready as his eyes dart around the space for any sign of danger. The bunker was warded against any and every thing that would have had the dumbass notion to try and challenge them on their turf, but of course Dean hadn’t been thinking that when his name had been called out.

He sort of wishes he had been, though. Would have saved him the embarrassment of standing in Cas’s doorway wielding a knife while the former angel stands near the bed half-dressed and very obviously aroused once you got past the bemusement of his expression. He slowly lowers the blade, clearing his throat. “You, ah. You alright there, Cas?”

"I am fine, yes. In fact I just woke up from a very restful sleep." His hair is mussed, eyes too bright. Dean can’t help but raise a brow. "I have a question which…at the time seemed rather urgent, but retrospectively is…silly."

He watches Cas shuffle on his feet, awkward in a completely different way than he’d become accustomed to. It’s…kind of cute. Not that he would admit as much. Or is thinking as much. Of course not, that would be weird. Especially since they’re alone in a room and by the looks of it Cas’s boner is 3.5 seconds away of bursting out of his briefs.

Not that he’s looking.

"I suggest you not do the shouting thing next time, dude. We’re all pretty twitchy around here." His throat feels very tight suddenly, and he has to clear his throat a couple times in the middle of his words to get them to come out right. Cas nods as if this is a thing of grave importance, which he supposes it might as well be, and they sit there in painfully awkward silence. Cas’s eyes are on the ground, so it’s not like he can give him any physical cues that he should ask his question already. Dean reluctantly prods, “What were you gonna ask? Pretty sure I’ve seen sillier things in my lifetime, so don’t be shy.”

He should probably be a lot more surprised when Cas gestures towards his crotch with a nervous hand. “I understand this to be a common affliction for a male who has just woken up. I have seen it happen with you,” Dean cannot find it in himself to offer a flustered quip in response to this news. Cas had practically granted him access to look at the oh so prominent bulge in his underwear and his eyes seemed glued there now. Was it really that big? Because it looks like the guy is carrying a pretty damn large package and it hasn’t even been fully exposed yet. “It’s been happening to me since I have become human and I find that it is getting increasingly difficult to ignore. Usually it will go away on its own but it has yet to do so and it…has a very peculiar ache.”

Despite himself, he barks out a laugh. Cas looks affronted, brows creasing and gaze incredulous. Dean, for the life of him, cannot help another laugh. And then another. And then a few more before he finally manages to calm down and say, “You know you can take care of it yourself, right? Not gonna lie, it isn’t my go to way to get my rocks off, but if you know how to do it right you’ll be golden.”

The look of offense fades, though the wrinkle in his brow remains. “You are referring to masturbation.”

“Sounds dirty when you say it like that, man. This isn’t sex ed.”

“Do they teach you how to do this in sex education?” His head tilts to the side, all wide curious eyes and sleep mussed hair. Dean could die on the spot.

Instead he shakes his head and gives a little cough. “Nah. Exactly the opposite, most times.”

“Then how do you learn?”

“It’s just. You just.” He thinks back to his early days of self-love. Awkward fumbling in motel bathrooms, biting down on a cheap washcloth to keep himself quiet. How he’d learned that some kind of lubricant made the going flow a lot better. Later, when Sammy was at school and Dad was on a case, the first curious prodding of a finger inside himself. Nervous, clumsy, embarrassing. For some reason, he can’t imagine letting Cas get his pleasure that way. “You want me to show you?”

The words didn’t seem to come from his own mind, but when he says them he can’t exactly take it back. Cas does not seem surprised, only looking at him consideringly. His cheeks don’t even carry a hint of a flush, though Dean knows he’s red from ears to neck.

The minutes seem to crawl by, hours even, before Cas nods. “Yes, I would appreciate your guidance, Dean.” His words are so sincere, he almost feels bad for taking advantage. But then he remembers Cas seeming so satisfied with himself for having sex with the bitch reaper and the desire to show him better trumps the guilt.

“Alright, yeah. Take a seat then. Edge of your bed, briefs off.” He doesn’t watch Cas follow through with this, though he can see his movements out of the corner of his eye as he briefly scans the room for something that can be used as lube. He comes across a small bottle of lotion, likely given to him by Sam, and snatches it up. By the time he turns to face Cas again, he sits on the very edge of his mattress, legs spread, cock straining up towards his stomach. It’s swollen, the head a rosy pink nearly identical to the shade of Cas’s lips, and there looks like there might be a bit of pre-come leaking out the tip.

A very large package indeed.

Before he can even consider his options, he’s kneeling in front of Cas, who looks down at him inquisitively. He mumbles something about better positioning, he thinks, as he squirts a bit of lotion onto his hand. “Normally you would do this,” he explains, “But I’m gonna have to show you the ropes.” A horrible excuse that wouldn’t have worked on anyone else, but Cas is so new to this, so so trusting.

He figures he can hate himself for this later, when he doesn’t have a goddamn gorgeous cock inches from his face.

“Uh, right. So just. Sit back and let teacher show you how it’s done.” He closes his hand around Cas’s erection, then, wasting no time. It’s one of those dive right in and don’t think sort of situations that calls for fast action. Any hope of thought on the matter is gone, anyway, when he draws up in the first stroke and Cas releases a little “ _oh_ ”.

His thumb sweeps over the tip, collecting the budding liquid there, before his hand slides back down and gives a little squeeze at the base. “It’s. Different, for everyone. Different sweet spots and all. Gotta pay attention. Be creative.” His hand moves in a leisurely pumping motion, giving the occasionally twist of his wrist that gets these awesome little gasped noises from Cas. He looks between his face and his cock continually, unsure which sight is hotter. There’s some pink on Cas’s cheeks now, his head lowered, eyes dark as they hone in on the hand stroking him. His hips lift and squirm into the touch, and Dean can only encourage.

“Can I?” Cas breathes out the short question, eyes now on Dean. He’s surprised he doesn’t melt under the heat of the look. He doesn’t quite know what Cas is asking, but he’s helpless against anything else but a nod of agreement. Then there’s a hand gripping tight at his shoulder, and another covering his own still wrapped firmly around Cas’s arousal. One steadies and the other guides and fuck if that isn’t hot.

It’s a team effort now. Cas’s hand leads his at times, fast and desperate, while Dean’s takes control at others, delivering a more experienced touch. He only notices his free hand rubbing at the tent in his sleep pants when he finds himself having to bite back a moan. Cas doesn’t seem to notice, lost in his pleasure, and so Dean doesn’t stop.

“Dean, I-” His words are cut short by a sort of choked whine. Dean can practically feel his release coming, the way Cas’s cock gets stiffer still and the head swells just that slightest bit more. He doesn’t trust himself to speak, knows he’s already been less than subtle with his own noises, and only offers a tight nod. That’s all it takes and Cas’s hips arch off the bed a bit, fingers digging into Dean’s shoulder hard enough to bruise as he comes.

The proximity put him pretty obviously in the splash zone, so he shouldn’t be surprised when some of Cas’s release catches on his face. It’s hot as fuck and without warning he’s gone too, biting his tongue against a shout as he thrusts against his hand through his own orgasm.

They’re both panting when it’s all said and done. Cas’s hand is still on his shoulder, thumb stroking the side of his neck. His other hand has fallen to the side and Dean realizes belatedly he’s still got a hold on his now flaccid cock. He removes it quickly, dropping the now sticky appendage to his lap.

He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t think he could say anything, and Cas seems to understand. He reaches down, wiping a bit of his release off his cheek with a look that’s one part embarrassed and one part causing his eyes to grow a bit dark again. It’s stupid, he’s no teenager and his refractory period is getting longer by the year, but his cock gives a twitch of interest.

Suddenly, Cas smiles. “Thank you. I believe I took a lot from your lesson.”

Dean tries, and fails, not to grin in response. “Don’t mention it. Always happy to lend a hand.”

“Then you would not mind if I required your assistance again?”

“ _God yes_ , Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> bluh bluh bluh tumblr drabbles brought over to ao3 so my account isn't just siTTING here while i work on some of my longer projects (that i keep procrastinating to write things like this (even though this was written like three months ago)). yeAH. 


End file.
